


Drabble: "These Things Happen"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk/Spock shit hppens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "These Things Happen"

NEW drabble: "These Things Happen" 1/1 (TOS: K/S, BDSM) [NC-17]

Title: "These Things Happen"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [NC-17]   
Codes: K/S, BDSM   
Summary: Spock turns the tables on Kirk.

================================

 

After being slowly masturbated without being allowed to cum ~for hours~, Spock wanted revenge. 

When Jim knelt astraddle Spock's shoulders and bent his stiff cock down to Spock's lips, Spock saw his chance. He meekly opened his mouth for Jim's meat...then bit down hard and started chewing.

Jim saw stars and squealed with pain. He tried to pull away, but Spock's jaws held fast to the tortured appendage. 

"Owww! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

~Unbind me NOW~ Spock telepathically demanded.

"Okay! O-KAY!" Jim wailed, and yanked open the knots that held Spock's hands.

Within seconds, Spock was back on top, roaring.


End file.
